deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Liu Kang
Liu Kang is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bruce Lee Clones Battle Royale *Akuma VS Mortal Kombat *Iron Fist vs Liu Kang *Jin Kazama VS Liu Kang *Kyo Kusanagi vs. Liu Kang *Little Mac vs. Liu Kang *Liu Kang VS Captain Falcon *Liu Kang vs Hitmonlee *Liu Kang vs Jago (Complete) *Liu Kang vs. Ryu (Complete) Possible Opponents * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) History Orphaned at a young age, Liu Kang was taken in and raised by the Order of Light's Shaolin Monks, deep within the mountains of China. Lord Raiden came to the Shaolin Temple and upon seeing Liu Kang's talent for martial arts, he was convinced that he was Earthrealm's last hope. So he took the young warrior monk and had him trained by the legendary Outworld martial arts master, Bo' Rai Cho. After several years of training, he was enrolled in the secret White Lotus Society, which Raiden had created to protect Earthrealm. With Shao Kahn just one victory away from conquering their world, Liu Kang was chosen by his Shaolin Grandmaster to defeat Shang Tsung. While he was successful, his battle was far from over and he would continue to protect Earthrealm from constant threats. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1.78 m | 5'10" *Weight: 80 kg | 185 lbs *Trained by Bo' Rai Cho *Member of the White Lotus Society Fighting Style Jun Fan *Best defense is a strong offense *Based on Jeet Kun Do Pao Chui Karate Jeet Kun Do *Kicking, Punching, Trapping, and Grappling *All done seamlessly without fixed patterns Choy Lay Fut *Defensive style *Effective against fighting more than one person Monkey Dragon *Shaolin Boxing style Special Moves Flying Dragon Kick *Flies toward the opponent with a kick *Enhanced version is faster with a fiery kick *Learned the move from Bo' Rai Cho *Used to defeat Shang Tsung Dragon Fire *Fireball in the shape of a dragon *Enhanced version turns into a black dragon 'Low Dragon Fire' *Same as Dragon Fire, but fired at the opponent's feet Bicycle Kick *Flies towards opponent with multiple kicks *Enhanced version is faster with fiery kicks *Sounds hilarious while using it Dragon's Tail *A cartwheel kick that can be followed up with a punch, trip, flip kick, or uppercut. Parry *If opponent attacks during parry stance, teleports behind them and punches *Enhanced version does an uppercut *Can even parry throws and air attacks *Cannot parry low attacks or any special moves Chin Up *Cartwheel kick and uppercut, followed by a kick to the aerial opponent's jaw *A dentist's worst nightmare Weapons Dragon Sword *Wave-shaped blade *Can also be thrown. Nunchaku *Two sticks with chains connecting them *Orignally farming tools Fatalities Dragon Bite *Transforms into a dragon and bites his opponent *Dragon form can also breathe fire Arcade Drop *Drops a Mortal Kombat arcade cabinet onto his opponent *Can disappear or stay before summoning it Incinerate *Teleports inside the opponent as living fire, then the opponent burns alive. Fire Shot *Tosses the opponent into the air, then blows them up with a fireball. Soul Invasion *Enters the opponent's body, then forces them to tear off their own head *Shang Tsung totally ripped this off from Liu Kang! Focused Fireball *Extracts opponent's chi, then blows them up with it. Fire Combo *Uppercut, bicycle kick, then finishes grounded opponent with a fiery fist Fist of Flame *Charges fist with fire, then punches through opponent's chest *Used to defeat Shao Kahn (who gained 60 billion souls after over 10,000 years) Feats *Defeated Ermac, Scorpion, Goro, Shang Tsung, Kintaro, Shao Kahn, and Shinnok *Has saved Earthrealm multiple times *His spirit survived the Battle of Armageddon *Managed to catch and throw the Wrath Hammer *Can turn into a dragon and summon Mortal Kombat machines... SAY WHAT?! Faults *Killed by the Deadly Alliance of Shang Tsung and Quan Chi *Was unable to reunite with his reanimated body *Has been defeated by Raiden *Weapons are not always useful *Parry can be punished by low attacks and specials Category:Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Martial Artist Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Protagonist Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Healers